


5+1 times Dean Winchester was a father

by niquess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Protective Dean Winchester, Teen Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niquess/pseuds/niquess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5+1 times Dean Winchester was a father to Sam and everyone else noticed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5+1 times Dean Winchester was a father

5+1 times Dean Winchester was a father.

Dean Winchester is more of a father.

First time:

When Sam was seven years old he woke up screaming in the motel bed, sweat soaked and writhing in his sheets. In an instant, Dean had jumped out if his adjoining bed and had rushed to Sam. He stroked Sam's head and murmured soothingly to him. "Sammy, Sammy, its ok. Don't worry Sammy, im here" he continued to whisper, stroking Sam's hair and kissing him on the forehead. Soon, Sam stopped writhing and slowed his movement. His breathing became more deeper and relaxed, and he let out a whispered "Dean" before turning to face the motel wall and falling asleep.

Dean stood up and turned to face his father,John, who had been standing quietly at the bedroom door watching. John said nothing but watched as Dean got in the bed.

"he ok?" John's baritone voice questioned.

Dean nodded in reply. "he's fine, you can leave" he said and gathered the pillows around himself.

John looked at his two sons for another moment, and then turned around and left.

Second time:

After a long hunt, John returned to the motel with a bag of food.

"food" he called out. Dean responded instantly, sitting at the table and serving the food for the three males in the house.

Sam entered the room a moment later and sat beside dean. Sam wrinkled his nose at the array if seafood dishes, and hesitantly took out a prawn to nibble on. Dean had no such problem scoffing down the feed without any care.

After a few silent minutes had passed, John looked to Sam's full plate. "Sam! Eat it, now" he commanded loudly.

Sam shook his head, "I cant" was his only reply.

John stood up in anger and dashed then plates towards Sam. "eat it, now!" He shouted. Sam was always rebellious, but lately he had been getting worse.

"I cant!" Sam shouted back loudly. Standing out of his chair.

"oh yeah? Why not? Too good for it?" John sarcastically questioned.

"no dad" Deans low voice interrupted. "because he's allergic to the rest"

John stayed silent in shock.

"you knew that right?" Dean asked. His voice got higher, "you knew that your son was allergic, deathly allergic, to it?" Dean stood and stormed out angrily.

John was hit with the realisation that perhaps he didn't know as much about his son as he should.

Third time:

After staying in Ohio for a few months, John was required to go to Sam and Dean's school for parents evening. John was reluctant to attend, but Sammy had begged him. In return for Johns attendance, San had promised not to complain about hunting for a few months. As Sam was now eleven, it was crucial for him to learn how to hunt - and John would prefer to teach him without listening to his whines. So he had agreed, even though it was the last thing he had wanted to do.

John drive to the high school, parking the impala right beside the school and entered the building which was already swarmed with parents. He found Sam's teacher, a young and inexperienced teacher of the name by .

"afternoon" John murmured and sat down in front of her, eager to get it over with - that was,after all, why he had arrived early.

"after " she smiled widely at him, and began opening her folder to show him Sam's work. John looked down at the various pieces of artwork and written essays with contempt.

"so, lets begin with Sam's feelings. How does he like school?" She asked him, smiling encouragingly at him.

"oh he loves it, never stops talking about it" John replied, thinking back to how Sam prefered school over hunting.

"oh that's fir sure! Sam is always bright, he's very enthusiastic. I'm sure you know that his poems were the best in the class and that's why he got the award at the ceremony" she began. John nodded in agreement, but was secretly confused. What poem? When was the award?

"I was sorry to hear you couldn't attend it, but im sure Sam showed it to you"

"oh, of-of course" John stammered before regaining his voice. Why hadn't Sam even told him? Because he knew John would tell him to focus on hunting? Or maybe he had told him, but John had forgotten.

"so Sam is just generally a lovely person. He's so bright and enthusiastic. He constantly wins all of the competitions due to his creativity. I especially liked his family essay, what did you think about it?" questioned him, her blue eyes bright and focused on him.

"oh well i-I though that-" John began, not entirely sure as what to say.

"-I thought it was amazing" Deans voice chipped in, his arm slung around Sammy as he swaggered towards them. He sat on the seat beside and pushed Sammy towards the group of kids playing in the corner.

"I especially loved his portrayal of me" Dean joked, winking at who flushed slightly and laughed at him.

"yes I agree, I loved the bond written between you two"

"Sammy's very important to me" Dean smiled, but all could hear the complete and utter seriousness behind the words.

"me too" John added in, not wanting the teacher to think he played no part in Sam's life. Deans eyes swung to John, and then back to the teacher.

"I just think the switch in roles is great" suggested engaged in the story.

"role switch?" John asked, confused as to what they were talking about.

"oh yeah. I love the way you're shown as quite rebellious and self centered, but Dean is shown as this father figure whose always there for Sam. I thought it was ingenuously written"

John nodded along with her, while pondering on her words. Be knew that Sam didn't agree with his actions, but did he really think of Dean as more of a father? He was brought out if his thoughts by the loud screech of the chair as Dean stood up, shaking the teachers hand and then running after Sammy.

Fourth time:

At eleven Sam was even more rebellious then ever, but was shaping up to be a damn good hunter. Unfortunately, during this hunt with a ghost he had been flung against the walls and had cut his arm -quite deeply- on the ragged nails. Together, the trio had managed to salt and burn the ghost whilst saving the family who was in danger.

Upon arriving at the motel, John had tended to his own injuries whilst Dean had gone out to buy them food.

Sam was sitting silently in the corner of the room, entirely focused on the crappy midnight tv shows playing in the motel tv. The motel door opened and John tensed sightly, fingering the gun. He only tensed for a second before releasing the gun as Deans familiar faced popped up. Dean dropped the bags on the old pine table and nodded at John. He looked at Sammy for a quick second before tensing.

"Sammy, you're hurt" he deadpanned.

"don't call me Sammy" Sam sullenly replied, folding his arms and looking up at Dean.

"what are you talking about Dean, he's fine?" John argued and stood up to look at Sam. He ran eyes over Sam and found no problems, then looked to Dean in reply.

Dean looked seriously at John for what seemed like ages before turning to Sam. "You're arm is injured, you're holding it differently. Show me" Dean commanded, gazing at Sam intensely. Sam held out for a moment before lifting up his shirt and showing his brother and father the deep, and now inflamed, cut. Dean swore and ran to the first aid kit.

"I'll do it Dean, you-" john began but was cut off.

"no" both Dean and San said in unison.

"I only want Dean"

"I can do it better" both of his sons said once again in unison.

"you sure?" John asked. "I can do it and you serve the food" john said, looking between his eldest and youngest sons.

"yes" they both once again said, before Dean let out a laugh and walked towards Sam. He ruffled Sam's hair and then knelt beside him. "hey Sammy? Why you gotta worry me?" he asked as he began to rub alcohol over Sam's cut.

Sam laughed and let out a low reply, to which Dean said "dont worry about it Sammy. I'll always know when you're hurt and I'll always fix it, its just what family does"

John couldn't help but feel like he wasn't part of San and Dean's family.

Fifth time:

Sam,Dean,Bobby,John,Ellen,Ash and Jo were all seated at the Roadhouse for thanksgiving. Sam was currently 16 years old, Dean 20 and Jo was 14 years old. They were all currently talking about the progress Jo was making in school.

"I want to be a hunter" Jo declared proudly, to which Ellen shook her head and said "uh uh young lady, you're going to go to college and do whatever you want"

Jo pouted "why cant you be supportive of both, like John is?"

Bobby let out a snort and all eyes turned on John. "what are you talking about lil lady?" Bobby asked. "this idgit wants his boys to only be hunters and nothing else". John didn't deny it.

"but that isn't what Sam said" ko w as Sam spluttered. "I've never said that" he argued, shaking his head in determination.

"yes you did!" Jo cried out and ran out the room.

"did I make her cry?" Sam asked confused and then glared at Dean as his body shook in silent laughter. Jo returned promptly to the room with a crumpled piece of paper and stood on the bar.

"my dad by Sam Winchester" she said loudly. All eyes turned to Sam who had gone pale. He tried to grab the paper from Jo but was stopped by Ash. "lets hear it Sam" he pleaded, but Sam shook his head.

"read it" John commanded to Jo. "I want to know why she thinks I would ever, ever, let you go to college" John said roughly, to which everyone fell silent. With an encouraging nod from Ellen, Jo began.

"my dad, by Sam Winchester. A dad is someone who is always there for his children, no matter what. A protector. That's what I have. My dad is amazing. He drives an impala and listens to stupid rock music, but he's awesome. He teaches me how to fight and protect myself, because he cares about my health. He makes me feel strong and proud. He encourages me to fight my fears and to help others. I would do anything for my dad. He heals my cuts and makes me pancakes in the morning" Jo's voice faltered, as she looked questioningly at Sam who was looking at the floor with determination.

"my dad plays games with me, and calls me Sammy. I don't like it but I allow it. He ruffles my hair and makes jokes. He's devoted to pie and cheeseburgers. He knows what I don't want to be in the future, and tells me I can be whatever I want to be. He doesn't often tell me he loves me, but its ok because when he looks at me I know he loves me. I don't need anyone else because I have him. I would die for him and he for me. He was made a dad young, but adapted to it.

He annoys me and makes me feel at home. We travel a lot and I never really settle, but I don't need a house with four walls for it to be a home. He is my home.

Some people don't get to have what I have. They don't have someone who protects them and makes them feel loved. But I do.

My dad is the best dad ever. My dads name is Dean Winchester." Jo finished and silently took back her seat. Everyone sat in silence, glancing between Sam and Dean. The silence lasted for another second before Dean broke the silence, "I know you love me calling you Sammy. Bitch"

Sam laughed and replied "jerk"

It was at that moment that John realised that perhaps he was nothing to Sam. He wasn't a father, so what was he?

Plus one more time:

Sam was carried out if Ellen's spare room by John and Bobby into the main centre of the bar.

"I don't agree with this John" Bobby confessed, looking warily at Sam's pale face and shallow breaths. Ellen nodded in agreement with John.

"John, why don't you leave him here? He's just been injured, he cant go on a hunt" Ellen pleaded, but judging by the harsh expression on John's face he was not swayed.

"he's my son, so if I want him to go on a hunt he will" he said in a loud voice. All the hunters in the bar looked on in interest.

"john. He cant even stand, don't be an idgit" Bobby argued, getting annoyed at John's foolishness.

"if I say he's fine, then he's fine" john argued back, and dragged Dam towards the door.

"what. Are. You. Doing?" a quiet, but harsh voice asked. All eyes turned to see Dean at the door, glaring with furiousity at John.

"he's going in a hunt" john stubbornly replied.

"no he isn't" Dean replied quickly.

"he's my son and I say he's fine"

"wrong" Deans voice said. "first, he's not fine. He cant stand. He has three broken ribs and is suffering from extreme blood loss" Dean shouted.

"and secondly. He's not your son"

John gaped at Dean for a second then shouted back, "he's my sin, I raised him-"

"no you did not!" Dean roared. "I raised him. From four years old, the moment you out him in my arms, he was mine to look after. I fed him, clothed him, washed him. I taught him how to read and write, how to play football. You're nothing but a drill sergeant and that's all. You're nothing else. Sam doesn't look to you as a father, he looks to me as a brother and a father. I did everything you should have done. But I let it go because I was trying to be a good son, but not anymore. You have the audacity to make him go on a bunt? Are you so entirely engaged in your crusade that you don't care about your son? " Dean was now roaring at the top of his face, every person in the room was silently watching, not wanting his wrath to be focused in them.

"I've stayed silent when you out Sam down, when you made him drop his dreams for a gun. I've allowed you to do many things, but not this. Get your hand off him now. Both of you" he ordered. Bobby instantly let go and stepped away, obeying Deans wishes. John was not as kind.

"no Dean. He's leaving"

Dean laughed and nodded. "yeah he is, with me. Ellen, take Sam to the car" he told her. Ellen hesitantly stood up and placed her arms on Sam. John shit her a look of unhidden contempt and anger. "don't" he growled.

"you're going to take your hand off Sam or i'll make you do it" Dean snarled, fists clenched. John merely raised an eyebrow.

Dean stormed forward and dragged johns hand off Sam. He then punched John in the face with all of his might. John fell to the floor, holding his nose which was now gushing blood.

"Sam's mine. My brother, and my son. He's nothing to you" Dean said in a lower voice, then he wrapped his arms around Sam and walked him to the car.

"its alright Sammy, im here" he whispered to Sam.

Same reply was audible for everyone in the bar. "thanks Dean, I know you'll always look after me"


End file.
